This invention relates generally to a computer network-based system and more particularly to a system and method for providing assistance to computer users in an organization on a variety of issues.
For business entities having numerous employees located in multiple divisions worldwide, getting help on a timely basis for computers or systems related issues is a major challenge. Locating a person within an organization to resolve an issue is sometimes difficult in such business entities. Another challenge involves getting an opportunity to discuss the problem with a qualified individual. During the process of locating the appropriate individual and finding a mutually convenient time to discuss the issue, there is normally a significant delay due to exchange of messages and time lag between phone calls from experts.
For example, when a computer user desires to contact a help desk to resolve an issue, the user typically uses one of the traditional methods such as telephone, filling out the forms identifying a problem, undertaking research via the Internet on World Wide Web, or voice mails to identify the problem. These methods are generally cumbersome, impersonal and time consuming. Voice mail systems are not only complex to follow but may also be unresponsive to a computer user""s needs. Overall, the traditional methods can be very frustrating and may not necessarily facilitate resolving computer user""s issues.
It would be desirable to facilitate resolving technical and non-technical issues or any other general inquiries pertaining to a variety of subjects for a user of a computer system in an efficient manner.
The invention provides an integrated approach to providing users of a computer system with education, information and computer assisted help on a specific subject, problem or project in addition to indicating expert availability and providing viewing queue statistics through a graphical applet.
The system offers flexibility in providing direct human interaction by linking group of experts through a web site. For a specific subject, the invention provides two distinct paths to the userxe2x80x94an Education Path and an Expert Assistance Path. Both of these distinct paths offer various alternatives to resolve the user""s issues. Under the Education Path, the user can obtain information from global sources, receive organized product information or obtain information on training, schedule and cost. Under the Expert Assistance Path, the user can interact with an expert or a group of experts. The invention further provides the user an opportunity to contact an expert through a direct e-mail link, or to chat on-line with an expert. The system is capable of brokering phone call assistance to the user at the user""s request. The system takes into account available resources and key utilization metrics pre-established for the system""s efficient performance.